Aircraft components such as on-board electronics and line replaceable units (LRUs) generate heat during flight. High-speed aircraft also generate heat on the outer surface of the aircraft as a result of friction caused with the atmosphere. All of this heat affects the length of time that the aircraft can be used. Some aircraft use “ram-air” or “bleed-air” techniques to cool aircraft components.
However, the use of such cooling techniques may not provide sufficient cooling in certain scenarios. Given concerns of conventional systems, this disclosure provides an aircraft thermal management system for cooling using expendable coolants.